Degrassi No Where To run
by lelebutterflies1
Summary: New Degrassi Students Are attending Degrassi High. READ
1. Degrassi Love

Degrassi No Where To Run

Introduction

It was hard for the new degrassi Students now at Degrassi High .People started getting killed, relationships were breaking apart and Elle Varner was attending Degrassi.

Andrew's P.O.V

After our break up it was hard to get over her. I tried everythi ng. Basketball, Art Club, Poetry Club, but nothing worked. I thought that if I forgot about her beautiful eyes her pretty face. The way her teeth shined whwen she smiled yeah I know that was kinda corny but I loved when her teeth shined . all the feelings that I had for cheri would soon fade away. I loved her and she loved me. Everything happened so fast I didn't know that he and her wouldn't be together It was good,while it lasted.

Cheri's P.O.V

We lasted for a couple of months . I really don't remember I mean it wasn't like I fell honestly I didn't Andrew was just a boy that I kind of loved. He wasn't all that . he cheated. I hate cheaters but I mean things happen for a reason you just got to face it.

Degrassi: 1st day

"Eli" a girl voice said. Eli turned around and smiled "hey cl-aree" Eli couldn't get the words out out "I hope she didn't notice that" Eli thought Clare grabbed Eli's shoulder "well I hope we have some classes together " Eli smiled "yeah I hope so too" It was odd talking to your ex especially after you cheated on her , told her you didn't love her anymore, gave up on her and called her ugly but then Clare still cared about him "so ill see you later "? She asked . Eli smiled "yeah" Eli replied

As she walked off Eli saw Samantha . His other ex. Yeah I know what your thinking Eli was a Whore .

Sam was everything. Eli thought. She was cool, funny, pretty , sexy. Did I mention SEXY! She was caramel with light brown eyes she had braces and her hair was always down, long and flat ironed. She fit Eli's Perfect Picture.

"Hey Sam" Eli said smiling. "Hey E" she smiled at him, Eli loved it when she called him E It made him feel all manly . After their break up it was hard. "nothing how are you and.." Eli couldn't even finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Andrew Cj Boyings. Andrew was a little bitch he cried about everything. Eli hated people like that. Andrew looked at Eli and gave him that What- The- Heck-Are-You –Doing-with My Girl look. Eli couldn't help it Sam was just so damn cute. "whad up Eli" Andrew said while walking towards them. Eli smirked he knew everything that he did bugged Andrew, but he really didn't care. Eli looked at Andrew "nothing I'm just talking to Sam about some things" Andrew's eyes turned red . Eli laughed and turned to sam "I'll see you in a bit ." Eli said . Samantha smiled. "okay E" she replied . Andrew glared at her. He hated the way she acted when Eli was around . She was lucky that she's the reason why he hadn't beat the shit out of Eli yet. Eli Looked at Andrew and turned around and walked away.

Andrew And Samantha

_"that little bitch, what did he want sam? Huh? Samantha looked at her boyfriend in amazement. "nothing Andrew what are you tripping for". She replied. Andrew laughed and opened the classroom door . "trippin!" he said loudly. heard him "Mr. Boyings Please sit down and start your lesson. The class laughed at him. Andrew looked at his teacher. "I'm sorry Mrs. A" he looked at Samantha "trippin really Samantha Trippin? I just Care about YOU. Not him or , or Cheri , but look Sam I hate when he 's around us and I hate when your alone with him it ticks me off and I just don't want him around you that's all iight" Samantha hated when her boyfriend got jealous and mad because she was around Eli "Look Andrew me and Eli are just friends nothing more" "man shit I don't give a flying shit if ya'll was best buddies Sam I don't want him around you, can't you see he's trying to break us up ?" _

_Samantha turned around in her chair "No Andrew you almost broke us up when you cheated on me" Andrew rolled his eyes "why she always gotta bring that up" Andrew thought. "Sam I-" before Andrew could finish his sentence Cheri Walked in . Andrew watched Cheri's every move he was still in love with her even after the break up. "Hey" Cheri said walking in. Andrew smiled , forgetting that he had an girlfriend sitting right in front of him. "see Andrew that's what I mean" Samantha said shaking her head. Andrew looked at Samantha "oh my god really sam really?" _

_'maybe it's time for us to take a break" Samantha thought . but honestly Samantha Didn't know what to do and the last thing she wanted was to let go of what her and Andrew had and throw it all away. And if she did she knew that Cheri would probably try to get back with him and Samantha really didn't want that to happen._


	2. Degrassi Love Part 2

_Clare and Jake_

_Jake and Clare was still trying to go strong after what had happened between her and Ali she didn't know if she could trust Jake Again. _

"_What's going on" Jake said walking into the lunch cafeteria. Clare looked up and saw Jake standing in front of her she wanted to smile but she couldn't she knew _

_she had to hide all her feelings that she had for Jake so that he can feel real sorry for ever breaking her heart. "Nothing" Clare said looking down. Jake made an face _

_"Look Clare I know your still mad at me about the whole Ali thing but honestly Clare I didn't know that Ali was going to kiss me" Clare looked down "right". Clare _

_replied. Jake grabbed Clare's arm but let go of it when he saw Ali walking his way. "Hey babe….. Hi Clare" Ali said kissing Jake's cheek. Clare looked at Jake and _

_shook her head "and you were saying Jake" Clare picked up her books and left out the cafeteria. Ali looked at Jake "what was all that about?" she asked Jake looked _

_at Ali he really didn't want to lie to her but he did anyway 'she's just jealous of OUR relationship babe don't worry about her I got it under control. "He kissed her. _

_He hates lying to her even though he hurt Clare and it seemed like he didn't care about her he still did and he still loved her._

_Degrassi 2__nd__ Day /Elle Varner _

"_Did you hear" Eli asked excitedly as he walked into the classroom. Samantha looked at him and smiled "Hear what?" she asked. Eli blushed really hard "Elle Varner _

_is Attending Degrassi" He said in excitement. Samantha hit Eli's arm "no way, shut up!" Eli grabbed his arm "ouch" Samantha laughed "sorry I just can believe an _

_actual famous person is attending our school" Eli Loved it when Samantha Talked. He just couldn't believe they aren't together anymore. "Eli You Okay?" Adam _

_asked .Eli shook his head "oh yeah I am" Adam finished talking to Samantha "it's not like she's Beyoncé or something" Samantha laughed. Eli was getting jealous _

_"look Adam what do you want?" Eli asked angrily Adam smirked "I was just trying to meet this lovely young lady" Adam replied while he kissed Samantha's hand. _

_Samantha smiled well thank you Adam it's a pleasure meeting you" While Adam was having a conversation with Samantha two security guards walked in the _

_classroom with a pretty light skinned girl with fluffy curly hair. Eli Looked up "it's is uh Elle Varner!" he said loudly. Mrs. A stood up and introduced Elle Varner "Now _

_class, we have a new student she will be attending Degrassi for the next 3 years So make her feel welcomed" Elle Varner Smiled "it's nice to meet you all" she _

_looked at Eli and smiled "oh my God she looked at me man" Adam rolled his eyes. "Dude it's not a big deal, Like I said before she isn't B E Y O N C E!" Samantha l__aughed. Elle Varner walked over to where Adam was "I'm no Beyoncé but I bet I can get more boys then she can" Elle said she looked at Eli and winked at him. Eli _

_laughed and said "Dude you just go burned" Elle sat in front of Samantha and looked back and smiled At Eli. Eli Looked down at his paper "maybe she's the one" he _

_thought "now I can forget about Sam and Clare" Eli looked up at Elle "I got to make her mine" he thought and smiled. Samantha looked at Eli she hated the fact _

_that he was all googol eyed over a little hoe in the fame industry. She knew she had to do something quick. She tapped Elle's shoulder "You know that guy with the black Goth hair?" _

_Samantha Asked her. Elle looked back at Eli and Smiled "yeah what about him she replied "well he's gay" Elle's attitude changed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _

_"No way' Elle Said. Samantha smirked "why do you think he's all crazy about you it's obvious that he wants to be just like you" Adam Laughed "yeah right, he wants to have fluffy hair oh boy"_

_ Elle looked angrily at Adam "what is your problem dude you been bagging me ever since I got here "Adam rolled his eyes "Nothing" Elle looked at Samantha. Samantha shrugged "I don't know what's wrong with him" Elle Laughed _

_"we should hang out later" she said. Samantha smiled "okay cool "Elle Turned around "and bring your friend" Samantha's face expression changed "well um okay" she said trying to smile . what was she going to tell Eli if he found out she told Elle Varner that he was gay "this is really hard" she thought ._


	3. Part 2 Continued

_That Day….._

_Samantha walked up to Eli "so I been meaning to talk to you about something"_

_Eli slammed his locker "so I'm gay now?" Samantha sighed "I –"Eli cut her off_

_"look I'm done with you, you just ruined everything Sam what made you tell her I was gay?" Samantha looked down at the hardwood floor "_

_it's the fact that I still have feelings for you," Eli eyes got big. "What did you just say"_

_as Samantha was trying to finish her sentence Andrew came and grabbed her from behind "I missed you"_

_ Andrew said smiling. Samantha turned around "um, "Samantha said as he looked at Eli "I can't do this" and she ran off. Andrew looked at Eli_

_"what the fuck did you do man?" Eli shrugged "I didn't do anything she was about to tell me something but you came bugging in again" Andrew looked at Eli Concerned "what was she going to tell you" Andrew asked Sadly. Eli smirked "well she was going to tell me how much she missed me and wanted to get back with me , she wanted to tell you but you scared her away"_

_ Eli giggled a little. Andrew pushed Eli into a locker Look man stay away from Sam iight I don't believe anything you say and if I see you around her you're a dead man iight" Eli couldn't breathe so he nodded . Andrew let Eli go and walked away._

"_Oh My Gosh Are you okay?"  
><em>

_Tori asked. Eli looked up at her as he rubbed his red neck.  
><em>

_Tori is the most prettiest girl at Degrassi but the one thing Eli hated about Tori was the fact that she was related to Andrew Boyings.  
><em>

_Tori had pretty dark brown hair. Her eyes were blue and they glistened in the sun. "I'm sorry about my brother he can be dramatic at times" She held her hand out and lifted Eli up "I'm Tori and you are?" Eli admired her hair and couldn't get her off his mind "Hello" Tori said concerned Eli smiled  
><em>

_ "sorry I'm Eli. Eli Goldsworthy" Tori took a step back "oh you're the Eli my brother has been talking about"  
><em>

_Eli smacked his lips "look I don't have time for your criticism I'll just leave" as Eli started walking off Tori stopped him  
><em>

_"No I'm sorry I didn't mean It that way my brother told me to stay away from you, he thinks your dangerous "_

_Eli laughed "me? I'm not dangerous, I just fight for what I Love that's all, who's dangerous is your brother he's crazy" Tori laughed "yeah he is, but I go to deal with that" _

_As Tori and Eli Talked Adam walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips _

_"what the fuck" Eli thought "I knew there was something familiar about her. Tori looked at Eli and smiled _

_"Eli this is Adam "Eli Smiled at Adam "oh so you guys know each other?" she asked Eli nodded his head_

_"yeah I know Adam" Adam smirked and looked at Tori "We have to go" He told her. Tori looked at Eli "well I'll see you later I guess' Eli laughed and walked off. _

_Tori couldn't get her mind off of Eli. She wanted to know the real him._

_To BE Continued ..._

_Tell Me What You Think . Updating More Later (;_


End file.
